mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagen Duncan
History Early Years Kagen Duncan was born in the Northern District of the zone Tisveck on 270 of the Fourth Era (His zone's time), a year after his best friend Kyle Waktini. Born into a town that boasted a high mix of both Mobians and humans, Kagen spent a lot of his time growing up around humans, including Kyle until he was transformed into a more Mobian appearance. He grew up as an only child to his parents Trevor and Anna, so he spent a lot of time with friends and people such as that while growing up so he wouldn't get lonely. The Waktini and Duncan families were always long time friends and so Kagen and Kyle were introduced to each other at a young age, and they became near instant friends with that happened and they spent hours playing together. Living right near the border to the Flood City District, Kyle and Kagen both became fast friends with some of the other kids who lived there, in particular Cas Mackentire and Simon Cry. The Rasoul Saga (As for right now this will be kept blank due to the fact that Kagen's involvement in quite a few parts of the story would be spoiled here, or rather it would spoil certain events as the story's still a work in progress at this point. I'll update this later after chapters come out with a summary to fill out his history a bit more) Appearance Kagen has the appearance of an average fox Mobian, being mostly black in color with a bit of red located on his tail, his arms, his legs, the tips of his ears, and his hair. He also has a white-silver muzzle and matching tail end in addition to the previous colors. His hair can be described as a bit on the odd side with it being slightly longer in the back but quite short up front, except for on his left side where two long red bangs hang down past his head, and three strands of hair seem to be stuck sticking upward no matter what he tries to do to brush them down. His eyebrows are also red in color, though usually they're obscured by his hair. Kagen tends to wear different kinds of clothes depending on the weather, though his usual outfit consists of a sleeveless red and white shirt, black jeans, black and red shoes, and red and white gloves. His other outfits are usually some variation of this, such as his more winter weather outfit having a similiar shirt, but with longer sleeves and a hood. Relationships Family Trevor Duncan is Kagen's father. Anna Duncan is Kagen's mother. Allies Kyle Waktini is Kagen's best friend. Cas Mackentire is a friend. Simon Cry is a friend. Drake Fangren is a family friend. Cinder Fangren is a family friend. Enemies Baneful Tempus Pretty much anyone else Kyle gets at odds with and needs help with. Romantic Interests None yet. Abilities/Biology While Kagen originally started out as a non-powered Mobian without any sort of magical or super power capability, an event during the Rasoul Saga changed that and granted him two powers in particular. (What that is, however, will not be covered in this profile just yet due to the fact that it spoils an event that happens in the later chapters of the Rasoul Saga) Weaknesses Kagen is as weak to anything and everything that a normal person is, though after the event in the Rasoul Saga he gained a few more potiental weaknesses. (And once again those will not be covered for spoiler reasons) See Kagen's Power Play page for further description of his abilities (Coming whenever it's not a spoiler anymore). Sayings/Quotes (Coming soon, after I think of some...) Notes *The Kagen featured in the Rasoul Saga is fourteen, though the Kagen I would likely be using for roleplays and present day stories is sixteen, two years after the Rasoul Saga takes place. Category:Heroes Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Male Category:Powered